Driver Picks the Music Shot Gun Molests the Driver
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam and Teresa are on their way pick up dinner when Teresa decides she wants dessert early!


Driver Picks the Music Shot Gun Molests the Driver

Teresa and Sam were on the way to pick up dinner, when she decided that she wanted to have a little fun. As Sam rolls to a stop at a red light, Teresa reaches over with her left hand and starts to move it up his legs towards the mass between his legs. Sam let out a moan as her hand made it's way up.

"W-what a-are you doing?" He growled between his teeth.

She leans over and starts to nib at his ears, "I thought we could have dessert a little early tonight." Her voice ghosting over his ear, cause a shiver to go down his spine.

"Arg . . . Ter-teresa, stop . . . y-you know Dean's r-rule. No . . .S-sex in the I-impala." Sam groans as her hands started to massage the mass between his legs.

Teresa was now kissing his neck leave red marks here and there, "Dean's not here is he." She cooed against his skin.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, hitting the gas pedal and turned on to a dirt road. He had barley stopped the impala, when Teresa had undone pants, freeing his hardening length from its restraint.

"Oh my god!" Sam moaned at her touch.

Teresa smiled as she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a deep kiss, swallowing every moan that escaped his mouth, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Sam reached up and started to undo her shirt, button by button. When he finished unbuttoning her shirt, Teresa shrugged it off her shirt just as she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to move up and down, twisting as she went. Sam reached around and with a flick of his wrist her bra was undone and throwing it to the floor. Sam broke from the kiss they had been sharing long enough to rip his shirt over his head.

"Wait a second." Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Teresa asked as she flung her arms around Sam's neck as she flew into the air.

"If we are going to break Dean's rule I figure we should do it properly." He smiled as he gently tossed her into the backseat.

She let out a small yelp as she bounced on the back seat. She leaned up on her elbows as Sam climbed into the back seat, crawling over her.

"No this is more comfortable." Sam smiled down at his lover.

"Shut up already and kiss me." Teresa said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss.

With his right hand Sam started to massage her breast, occasionally pinching her nipple, earning him a low moan from Teresa. As he continued to massage her, he reached down with his left hand undoing her jeans pulling them down and kicking them to the floor. Since Sam had slid his pants off before he climbed into the back seat, Teresa went back to massaging his hard cock. Sam bucked his hips into her hand, wanting more than he was getting, but he knew Teresa wasn't quite ready yet. He pulled from the kiss only to start kissing down her neck till he got to her breast, wrapping his lips around her perky breasts, flicking his tongue against her nipple. She let out a huge gasp of pleasure as her hand realised Sam, earning her a whimper, so that she could grab on the seat thrusting her hips forward as he started to massage her other breast while still licking the other.

"S-sam! P-please!" Teresa pleaded in between moans.

Sam smiled as he trailed his left hand down her torso till he was just above her very wet opening. Teresa let out a scream of pure pleasure as he inserted a finger, which turned into low groans as he inserted a second and third finger. He pushed his fingers until they were all the way in till he had found her G-spot sending Teresa through the roof.

"S-sam! I-I want t-to feel you inside m-me!" She cried as she could feel herself start to climax.

Sam crawled back up until he was able to put his lips to hers so that he could swallow the gasp that escaped her when he entered her. He kept going until he was always inside her before pulling out then thrusting back in. Teresa wrapped her legs around Sam's waist so that she could feel the full length of him inside her. Because she was already so close, it wasn't long before she hit her best orgasm, screaming his name as she fell. Hearing her scream is all Sam needed to his all time high, shooting into her as they fell together. After they had come down from their high, Sam pulled out of his lover only to grab the blanket that was on the rear-view window sill and wrapping it around them.

Teresa snuggled into Sam's chest, "I have to say that this had to have one of our best yet." She smiled slyly.

"It sure was, and it is so worth the ass kicking we are going to get when Dean finds out." Sam laughed as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
